doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Neunter Doctor
Die neunte Inkarnation des Doctors wirkte in der 27. Staffel der Serie Doctor Who mit. Viel später erfährt man, dass er eigentlich schon die zehnte Inkarnation des Doctors ist. Seine lange geheim gehaltene Inkarnation als Kriegs-Doctor wird erst in The Day of the Doctor als "offizielle" Doctor-Inkarnation rehabilitiert. Der Neunte Doctor ist nach dem Kriegs-Doctor die Inkarnation mit den bisher wenigsten Abenteuern. Äußere Erscheinung Er trägt eine schwarze Lederjacke mit dunklem V-Ausschnitt-Shirt darunter. Dazu dunkle Hosen und schwarze Lederschuhe. Während all seine Vorgänger normal oder etwas überdurchschnittlich langes Haar hatten, hat er sehr kurzes, etwa 1 cm langes schwarzes Haar. Bei seinem ersten Auftritt wirft er einen Blick in den Spiegel und kommentiert sein Aussehen mit "nicht schlecht - bis auf die Ohren". Dies ist ein Indikator dafür, dass seine Regeneration kurz zuvor geschehen ist. Charakterisierung Der neunte Doctor ist – obwohl er wie der vierte Doctor im Angesicht der Gefahr gerne scherzt – in seiner Persönlichkeit recht melancholisch und in sich gekehrt. Dies ist womöglich darauf zurückzuführen, dass er Schuldgefühle hat, weil er zwischenzeitlich seine eigene Spezies, die Time Lords, zur Beendigung des Time War (in der deutschen Synchronisation auch Ewiger Krieg) verschwinden ließ und seitdem anscheinend der letzte seiner Art ist, was ihm zudem ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit gibt. Er sieht sich als letzten Angehörigen der großen und mächtigen Time Lord-Kultur. Wohl zur Betonung dessen bezeichnet er die Menschen mitunter in Momenten der Ungeduld abfällig als „dumme Affen“, obwohl er – wie seit dem 1996er Fernsehfilm bekannt – selber mütterlicherseits halb Mensch ist. Trotzdem überzeugt er Rose Tyler ihn auf seinen Reisen zu begleiten und entwickelt im Laufe dessen eine sehr enge Bindung zu ihr. Zum Schutz anderer schreckt er entgegen anderer Inkarnationen auch nicht vor dem Einsatz von (Waffen)Gewalt zurück. Ein häufig von ihm verwendeter Ausspruch ist „Fantastisch“ (Fantastic). Insgesamt ist er die wohl raueste Inkarnation des Doktors, was sich auch in seiner Kleidung widerspiegelt. Abenteuer mit Rose Rose ist wahrscheinlich die erste Begleiterin des Neunten Doctors. Er trifft sie im Keller des Henrik's-Kaufhauses, wo sie von den Autons angegriffen wird. Zufällig trifft er sie in ihrer Wohnung wieder, weil sie den Arm eines Autons mitgenommen hat. Sie wollte erst nicht mit dem Doctor reisen, entscheidet aber dann doch ihn zu begleiten. Er trifft mit Rose das erste Mal auf die Daleks seit der vermuteten Vernichtung im Ewigen Krieg, sowie auf die Slitheen, die Gelth und Captain Jack Harkness. Chronologie der Abenteuer des Neunten Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Neunten Doctors Zeitreisen des Neunten Doctors siehe ''Bekannte Zeitreisen des Neunten Doctors '' Begleiter des Neunten Doctors Regeneration thumb|right|335px Als sich Rose Tyler, um den Doctor im Kampf gegen die Dalek zu retten,mit dem Herz der TARDIS verbindet, absorbiert sie dabei mehr Energie, als ein menschlicher Körper aushalten kann. Nachdem sie die Daleks zerstörte und Captain Jack Harkness wiederbelebte, rettet der Doctor ihr das Leben, indem er durch einen Kuss die Energie aus Rose auf sich überträgt. Zwar gibt er die Energie dann zurück an die TARDIS, jedoch hat sie seinen Körper bis dahin bereits nachhaltig beschädigt, so dass er in der TARDIS vor den Augen Rose Tylers zum Zehnten Doctor regeneriert. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Neunter Doctor